Drew-Alli Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Alli Bhandari is known as Dralli (Dr'ew/'Alli). Relationship History Overview Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Alli instantly begins to crush on Drew. In her words, "Ever since I laid eyes on him, I knew we were meant to be." She throws a party to impress him and get his attention. At the party, she starts up a game of "I Never." Alli and Drew subtly confess they are interested in each other. She abruptly ends the party before the game ends, and the two exchange glances. Drew shows back up for his watch and Alli invites him in where they make out.while dave still loves her. In Better Off Alone (2), Alli thinks she and Drew are dating. She repeatedly tries to get him to go out with her, but Drew tells her that he's busy with his QB1 position. They later agree to see each other casually. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Alli confronts Drew about the status of their relationship, which he confirms is Friends with Benefits "if you have to label it." However, she wants them to be an official couple. When she later asks him to double date with her, Jenna, and K.C. at the dance, he declines, as his mom thinks he needs to work on his grades. Alli does his essay on the Victorian Era for him, causing them both to get in trouble with Perino. He breaks off the friends with benefits relationship. His exact words, "For a genius, you're not very smart." Then, she then storms off, cying. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew tries to get over Alli by taking Marisol on a date. However, the date does not go well. Realizing he wants to get back with Alli, Drew tries to ask her out to the dance, but she declines seeing as how he asked Marisol out so quickly after their fight. He makes more attempts which prove to be futile. He has Adam trick her into meeting him at a photo booth where he apologizes and tells why he likes her. Once she forgives him, they take photos in the booth. At school, they playfully wear labels declaring their new relationship official. In Still Fighting It (1), Alli and Drew are seen making out. In Still Fighting It (2), Alli buys Drew at the bachelor's auction. In All Falls Down (1), Alli is helping Drew study when he suggests kissing instead. Mrs. Torres catches them, blames Alli for Drew's grades, and becomes dismissive when Alli attempts to introduce herself. Alli becomes worried about her impression on Mrs. Torres and makes Drew keep studying. Later on while they're studying again, Bianca sends him pictures of herself. Alli gets upset, but Drew calms her down saying he'll take care of it. At the end of the episode, Drew and Bianca engage in oral sex in the Boiler Room after school. In All Falls Down (2), at the dance, Drew asks Alli if she'd like to go somewhere and Bianca makes fun of him by saying "The Boiler Room is free." Alli laughs but Drew glares at Bianca, who in turn, reveals what happened between her and Drew. Alli furiously turns to Drew, who tells her it was just a kiss. Alli leaves and Drew goes after her, apologizing yet again. Alli double checks about it being just a kiss to which he lies again. When Alli catches him talking to Bianca again, she tells Bianca to stop kissing other people's boyfriends. Bianca reveals what truly happened and Alli walks away, disgusted. When Owen learns of the situation, he tries to cheer her up with a hookup. Alli, however, is only interested in making Drew jealous. When Owen tries to forcefully hookup with Alli, Drew interrupts. He tries to apologize, but Alli doesn't budge. Mrs. Torres enters, heated from a tip off from Owen. When she notices the tension between Drew and Alli, she asks Drew what Alli did to him. When out of the boiler room, Mrs. Torres remarks how disappointed she is in Drew. Drew argues that nothing happened, but Mrs. Torres turns a deaf ear, and rounds on Alli, calling her a "common whore." Alli and Drew both try to say something, but Mrs. Torres has had enough. She sends Drew off to find Adam, and Drew gives Alli one last look, before leaving to find Adam. Then, they are mad. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli is ready for a fresh start apart from Drew. He tries to blame Bianca, though she gives him a cold shoulder.She later decides to give him a chance, and also blames Bianca for what they did.Bianca and alli get to fighting which lends them in deep trouble , but alli parents look at her file. She states that Drew is on "probation" and can't even look at another girl. However, after she talks with Sav and Holly J., she breaks things off, realizing he was wrong for what happened and decides to leave Degrassi. In Jesus, Etc. (1), Sav recruits Drew to play drums for a music demo. When Sav tries to tell Alli, she is angry and Sav says he'll replace him, though he doesn't. She learns this when he's late to picking up Alli, and she walks to Degrassi to find him. She blames Drew for "making her life a living hell."she runsaway. In Chasing Pavements (1), Alli receives a list of students from Ms. Oh in need of help on the upcoming tests, and Drew is on the list. She is still mad at him. In Chasing Pavements (2), Alli tutors Drew and other students so that the school can achieve a non-uniform dance. Ultimately, the school scores well on the tests and upon hearing the news, Drew and Alli run to give each other a hug, but stop themselves to avoid the awkwardness. Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, after Alli and Dave breakup, Katie, Drew, Marisol and Jake join Alli at The Dot where they agree to go to Jake's cabin. Alli and Drew are later at the cabin with the others, along with Bianca. Drew and Alli hardly make an interaction, though Alli references to when Bianca hooked up with Drew. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Alli and Drew are walking with and talking to Adam, Dave, Jenna and Clare. When Drew is talking about his girl problems with Bianca and Katie, Alli pats his chest, and states that she dodged a bullet with him. Alli later attends Drew's party that night. In Karma Police (2), Alli comes to Drew's house to meet Dallas and help him with algebra. Drew hides Dallas' son Rocky and she enters the house. Rocky runs downstairs crying in a few minutes with Drew behind him. Alli and Drew stand there, both watching Dallas tend to Rocky as he has an allergic reaction to nuts and they both seem very worried. In The Time of My Life, Alli dances near Drew and Bianca at prom. The trio then take pictures for old times sake. The next day they both attend the graduation ceremony and when Alli makes a comment about no drama next year, Drew and the other newly claimed seniors laugh. Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Alli is seen in school on the first day with Clare, Jenna, Connor, Dallas and Drew. They prep for their exciting senior year by setting up the first day assembly. Drew introduces her to the school as a part of the student council, and she later is seen helping him up when he falls over. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Drew and Alli are seen with Dallas and Clare. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Drew and Alli are seen talking to Clare and Drew if they need any help and Clare says we got it and she says to herself that's what I'm afraid of. In You Are Not Alone, Drew approaches Alli, Clare, and Dallas when they are talking about salsa dancing, and it appears he was partaking in the salsa dancing, too. In Thunderstruck, Dallas and Alli lecture Drew on his feelings for Becky, but ultimately, give him their approval to go after her. Degrassi Mini In The Power Play, Drew participates in Alli's dance routine. Trivia *Alli is the first girl Drew has cheated on with Bianca, the second being Katie. *Their second relationship only lasted one episode. *Allie often tried to help Drew with his school work. *They are both friends with Adam Torres (before his death), K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, and Clare Edwards. *Both stopped being friends with Dave once they started dating. *Drew was the first boyfriend of Alli's that cheated on her. The second was Dave. *Their first kiss was after Alli's party in Better Off Alone (1). *They never had sex. Alli had sex with all of her boyfriends except for Drew, and Drew had sex with all of his girlfriends but Alli. *They both lost someone. Drew lost Adam and Alli lost Campbell. *Alli is on good terms with Drew's fiance Bianca DeSousa despite their former conflict. *Drew kissed and hooked up with Alli's best friend, Clare. *Both have appeared in over 100 episodes. Rival Relationships *Dave-Alli Relationship *Drew-Bianca Relationship *Drew-Marisol Conflict Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: You Don't Know My Name (2) (1013) **Break Up: All Falls Down (2) (1024) ***Reason: Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. *Second Relationship **Start Up: All Falls Down (2) (1024) **Break Up: All Falls Down (2) (1024) ***Reason: Drew lied to Alli and his mother was angry at Alli because she thought Alli was going to perform oral sex on Drew. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Don't Let Me Get Me (1) (1025) **Break Up: Don't Let Me Get Me (2) (1026) ***Reason: Alli realized she shouldn't have given him another chance, and she left Degrassi for an all-girls school. Gallery dralliyo1.jpg dralliyo2.jpg dralliyo3.jpg dralliyo4.jpg dralliyo5.jpg dralliyo6.jpg DrewAlli.PNG drew and alli 1.jpg drew and alli 01.jpg drew and alli 02.png drew and alli 04.PNG ImagesCAC2Q5SI.jpg Normal 1013.jpg Degrassi-episode-24-26.jpg Degrassi-episode-24-27.jpg 453v.png 544fv.png 464d.png 5464d.png 4643d.png 45454.png 433f.png 5454k.png 098,.png 09u.png 98d.png 54d.png 454dd.png 454fs.png 44d.png 464ds.png Tumblr_lsr9anEHFB1qgs86ro1_500.jpg carnival8.jpg images (9)).jpg alli-drew-degrassi-alli-and-drew-15515664-541-334.jpg 02 (8).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 08 (13).jpg 06 (15).jpg Th degrassi s10e42 252.jpg Ui6i.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Grad10.jpg Ghnt6y565.png 65trtrtrtrrt.png 87iuyyuui.png 87iuiyuiyui.png Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions